Midnight Bandit
by Christina89
Summary: It's all inside. Randy/?. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!


**Well I'm back with another one. First off, I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed my first story Sex Tricks. I never expected to get one single review, let alone 5. You guys are awesome!**

**Story Note: Randy Orton is the primary male character in this story. For all you readers, instead of having a secondary female character, try imagine yourselves in her place. Enough ranting, onto the story! Btw…this story was inspired by one of the favorite female sex writers, lol.**

The Midnight Bandit

No one knows his name or what he really looks like. According to the past victims, he sneaks into women's homes in the middle of the night, ready to strike. He's like a venomous snake that feasts on his meal of choice and then leaves as quietly as he came. To brand his victims, he leaves a single long-stemmed red rose on their pillows. It reeks of his scent, which is that of a sex god. Because of him, none of his prey are ever the same. The large, predominantly single female, neighborhood seems to be his hunting ground. Every woman, married or single, is his potential prey. No one ever complains though. In fact, most women want him to stay in their beds. Six of them even divorced or left their significant others just to have a chance to taste him once more.

I sit in my bedroom every night, wondering who will be next. Hopefully it's me. Wishful thinking though. Apparently this man has his pick of the litter when it comes to women. Who would want a 25 year old virgin with zero sex experience? Not him I know, but I continue to wait up for him to quench for my sexual thirst. In fact I always make sure that my pussy is clean and that I am wearing something sexy from Victoria's Secret. However, no matter what I do I just can't entice him enough for one night of pleasure. Sometimes I swear this waiting game is like jury duty…just never know when you'll be called.

Some call him crazy for preying on innocent women, but I don't give a fuck. I have been waiting 25 years to find a man who will make my first time a night to remember. He's it. I know he is. While I sit here daydream about having him, I hear a woman scream out, "Wait just a second! Please come back to me!" she stands there completely naked as he leaps out of the window, running down the street. She's just been hit by the midnight pussy bandit. "Lucky bitch," I say to myself.

The next day at work, Kelly (the woman who got hit), looked as if she were about the faint from excessive pleasure. I try my best to give her my best 'what the fuck' face. The senior executive who held the door open for us hollered out, "you go girl!," while laughing. I guess the hit and runs are no secret around here for long. Kelly pushes her way into the main office and sits down at her desk. "Was he all I have heard?" I asked. I sit down next to her wanting to hear as much of her story as possible. Kelly started telling the tale of how the bandit had crept into her bedroom window and ate her out like all hell. She was so graphic and excited about all the details. I could've sworn she looked like she was under a spell. Apparently the man has a vicious looking dick to match his equally venomous tongue.

After a long day at work, I was no more good. I imagine that having my pussy eaten and fucked by the bandit would be like winning the grand prize on a game show. I have heard women all throughout the neighborhood whispering about their night with the bandit. I know my chances are slim being that I am not nearly as attractive as the other women in town. Maybe I should start taking long walks in the park…just hoping he will change his pattern and suck me under the moonlight. Haha, fat chance.

It's summer time now. I have decided to start gardening in my front yard to have an excuse to stick around the neighborhood. Most of the other women have gone on vacation for a few weeks. I might just get lucky this time.

However, summer came and went and I didn't get shit. I even left the window wide open for his ass, but he never came. Never even snuck by. Because of it, I suffered a lot of sleepless nights. I would have been satisfied if he just stopped by to suck on my toes for 2 seconds, but that didn't happen either. Damn him!

I went back work at the office in August to do my normal. I worried about who was getting eaten while I was gone. Geesh, my clit stays hard all day.

As my day comes to an end I say, "Fuck this shit. How much pussy can one man attack before he starts to repeat his victims?" I started trying to calculate in my head, which is damn near impossible. However, I do know the pickings are slim now. He's gotta come to me now. I know I will be much more healthy, wealthy, and wise if I could just get his lips and dick between my damn thighs!

It's 11:15 pm and I hear steps creeping down my hallway. He's here! I pretend to stay asleep so he won't run away. It's time for the real deal to go down, so fuck this feeling sorry for myself bullshit!

It's fairly warm out. I lie in the bed in my red barely there bra and panties. I dolled myself up real special for this night. My soft curls her spiral down my back. My ass looks extra plump due to the pull of my panties. And my breasts…let's just say they ripe for sucking. I can feel my juices trickling my thighs as I wait for him.

I had been lying there for about 10 minutes waiting for him. I was suddenly aroused by the smell of his cologne, the signature male Curve. I popped open my eyes and knew who was standing in front me right away. He was dressed very similar to the way Kelly described him. He had on black jeans, boots, and a long sleeved black muscle shirt. His face and head were covered with a ninja mask and hood. The only things that were visible were beautiful baby blues. They looked so serene and sensitive in the moonlight, the one and only light that shined into my bedroom.

I spoke, even though I sworn to myself I wouldn't. "Are you really the midnight pussy bandit?" He put his finger up to my lips, and I could smell the scent of aftershave lotion on his tanned skin. He responded with a soft "Shhhhhh."

He reached into his rear jean pocket and pulled out two black silk scarves and a black blindfold. I eagerly raised my hands above my head so he could tie my wrists to the headboard of my bed. All the things I had heard made me feel comfortable around him. He covered my eyes with the blindfold, making sure I wouldn't be able to see his face once he removed his mask. He obviously can't eat pussy through a mask, so the blindfold was no surprise. I had heard the details from enough women to know what the deal was. I could feel his soft hands on my skin as he gently pulled my red lace panties off. The only other thing I had on was a lacey red bra to match.

Before I knew it, he began to dine on his meal. I immediately knew he was all the things I had heard and more. He gave my pussy a tongue-lashing it will never forget. Never once have I had my pussy eaten, but this man obviously knew what the fuck he was doing. Years of practice had given the midnight pussy bandit the gift of a silver tongue and the ability to lick a women's belly button from the inside. His tongue was thick, juicy, long, and very, very hot. He spread my legs open as far as they could go then dove right in like a professional swimmer diving into an Olympic pool. He got straight 10s across the board.

After about 10 minutes of straight tongue fucking he stopped. The look of sheer disappoint could be seen in my eyes had I not been blindfolded. I suddenly felt a towel underneath my ass. I was mad wet and assumed he didn't want me to soak my bed wet with all my cum. As it turned out, he places the towel there and then squeezed something cold all over my pussy. I felt something tingly on my clit, which made me shiver a bit. I recognized the smell of strawberries. It was a gel like substance. K-Y jelly I assume. He set his sights back on my pussy and began suckling once more, tracing his tongue through the baby-fine hair on its lips. The mixture of the tingling feeling combined with his tongue made me cum again, even harder than the first time.

He loosened the scarves around my wrists, and I was praying he only doing it to change positions or something. I hoped he would let me sit on his face for bit, but nada!

I yelled out, "Wait! Don't go!" I struggled to finish removing the scarves. I got them loose, jumped off the bed, ripping the blindfold off in the process, and ran to the window. I got there just in time to see him hit the freshly mowed grass and run off into the night.

I had waited 2 more years for him to pay me another visit, itching for the opportunity to brag about him just like all the others. I didn't though. I decided to keep the first overwhelming experience between the two of us. Years from now, I'll open up my scrapbook to the page that holds a single wilted red rose—the rose the midnight pussy bandit lay upon my pillow the night be showed me the meaning of true pussy-eating.

***2 years later***

My body still twitches every time I think about my first encounter with the midnight bandit. Since then I have heard countless stories about the neighborhood raids. They only made me yearn for him more. Too bad I had to wait 2 years to experience him again.

His pattern was the same as last time. He snuck in through the window….black jeans, black hood, boots, and blindfold, the whole nine. He immediately tied me up, blindfolded me, and went down on me. I tongue felt foreign but yet so familiar to me. His licks were so vicious, but felt so damn good. After I came, he stopped. This time I was more than prepared. I taught myself how to escape scarves, just in case he returned. Just as he was getting ready to jump out the window, I grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask. He says nothing. I ask again. This time he responds by saying, "look lady, I came and got what I wanted, now I'm leaving." His face and eyes were so beautiful, I almost lost my train of thought. However, I was too determined to keep him right where he was. "Don't think you're getting off that easy. I'm not like all the other women who let you escape. You're staying here." "Oh really?," he asks in his deep sexy voice. The mask was off, and it made me want him even more. "Yes," I respond pushing him down on my bed in the process. I undo his belt and tug off his jeans. I snatch down his boxers and out comes flying a 10 inch python for a dick. "Like what you see?," he asks while grinning. "You just don't know," I respond lustfully. He says, "Look you don't even know me, so why are doing this?" Must he ask so many damn questions?

But I most definitely know how to answer that one. "Look I have waited 27 years to find a man who will blow my fucking mind in bed. The first time I had you simply was not enough. I am sick and tired of hearing from various women about how hard you made the cum. Plain and simple I want make you mine." With that I climbed on top of him, making sure he had nowhere to escape. I inserted his member into its rightful place. The feeling his dick completely filling me was insatiable.

"Oh fuck!," were the only two words I could muster. I continued to ride him like horse. My eyes rolled in the back of head several times over in the process. Both out bodies were covered in sweat. I managed to look down only to see if clenching the sheets for dear life. "Ride me damnit! I swear…I swear…holy fuck…You're the fucking best I've ever had!," he yelled through clenched teeth. We keep going until we reach both reach our release. "Hey lady, why did you stop?...Cause I'm not done." A look of shock appears on my face as he flips me over and slams himself into me for round 2. This time he took the liberty of showing me just how flexible I was by taking my legs up over my head and around his neck. The feeling of being taken over by this stranger was like none other. This night alone is enough to make me fall in love. Who in their right mind would wanna give up dick this damn good? Nights of sinful pleasure, moments like….

"OH MY GOD MY P-U-S…" I can't even finish my damn sentence he was fucking me so hard. He had my hands pinned down to the mattress, so all I could do was tie my legs around his waist…pulling him deeper into my pussy.

We continued the missionary position for about another hour until he grunted loud as hell, indicating his final release. He whispered a few dirty comments into my hear before collapsing on top of me. We laid there completely spent and worn out.

"That was…was…was….amazing." I saw he was out of breath. I look over to see his chest moving up and down rapidly. He responds with a chuckle by saying, "It sure as hell was. You put these other women to shame."

"So tell me Mr. Pussy Bandit, why prey on so many women? Why not just one?" I ask.

"I'm not a one women man," he says and disappointment fills my heart.

_I'll make you one I, say to myself_

I look at him and say "That's terrible because I've been dreaming about having you since I moved into this neighborhood and gotta say I have no complaints. So stay with me and let me make an honest man out of you."

"Stay with you? You've got to be crazy to think I will."

"Yeah crazy, obsessed with your dick, and in love," I reply.

"In love, hahaha? No woman has ever said that to me before."

"Well not your average woman. So what do you say…will you stay or go?"

"I don't know," he says. "I think you need to try a little harder. You're being convincing enough."

"It's not a hard choice…" I don't even know his name

"Randy" he says

"Yeah, it's not a hard choice _Randy_." God even his name was sexy. "But if you insist that I try harder, then you wish is my command."

I proceed to go down and suck the absolute life out of him. I can taste the result of our escapades all over him. However, I continue to suck him like a tootsie pop. His center was just as sweet. I think efforts may have helped me acquire a new nickname…the dick bandit.

He lied there with a very satisfied look on his face. He began to talk, breathing still fairly uneven. "As great as that was….You just don't understand, I have access to all the free pussy any man could ever ask for. Why give it up? The fact that you give top notch blow jobs isn't an acceptable answer either."

Damn. I need to think quick…."It's because…Because I know hands down that my pussy is the best you've ever had, and probably ever will have. Good enough to make you fall in love with me." With that I resumed my position on top of him and proceeded to give him the greatest fuck of his life for a third time.

"Gotta admit, your pussy is to die for," he said breathing heavily. "Maybe I will stick around."

"Maybe is not an acceptable choice Randy. Either you take it or leave it."

After that it took a few more nights for to get the raiding out of his system, but every night he came back to me and let's just say the midnight pussy bandit is no more.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Sorry for the length. Please review! XOXOs, Christina89**


End file.
